It is well known that the use of computerised and/or electronic systems requires an increasing number of alphanumeric and/or word key codes for access to the services in question.
Certain examples of this type of code are those used for phone cards, automatic bank distributor cards, or credit cards. These can also include codes and combinations for safes or safety boxes, access codes to Internet sites or to burglar alarm systems.
It is obvious that the user must remember a certain number of alphanumeric codes than, for security reasons, cannot be written anywhere that can be easily read by others. The difficulty in remembering all these essential alphanumeric codes is obvious, and in addition this problem is increased by the fact codes need to be changed regularly for security reasons.
The facts stated above demonstrate the need for a device that can contain all the secret codes without making the codes themselves immediately visible, and that can make all necessary codes available by simply entering and remembering a single key code.
The basic problem in relation to the present invention is to provide a device for the automatic reading of a plurality of codes through a single key code, and whose structural and functional characteristics are able to satisfy said needs.